All I'll Ever Have
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Haga kun, you're all I'll ever have. HagaRyuuzaki WeevilRex Shonen Ai


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's Comments: Well, I just had a bunch of fics deleted for no reason. Seriously. With the exception of the first fic I ever uploaded, they were all guideline friendly. They were deleted for no reason and I'm not being told why. On a better note; Happy Valentine's Day! This fic is based on Inu-chan's pic of Haga and Ryuuzaki (that's Weevil and Rex, for those not in the know). Ya all know where to find her pics, since I've been sayin' it all along...if not, I'm sure you can find it among my stuff somewhere. For an amazing Rex-Weevil pic I found on a japanese site, you can e-mail me... Yup, I think that's all. Not enough Haga & Ryuuzaki stuff out there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I'll Ever Have

It wasn't that Ryuuzaki was totally in love with Haga.

He wasn't pretty or anything, not in the model kind of way and he was annoying.

But they were familiar and he felt comfortable with Haga. He knew were all the lines were and he knew precisely how and when to cross them. He knew all of Haga's faults; and all of his attributes too. He wasn't reserved around Haga, and he didn't feel the need to be polite or overly civil either. Haga was his best and only friend.

No, Ryuuzaki wasn't in love with Haga, he just wanted to … touch him.

He'd had the urge for a while now. It was an itching feeling, like when he'd stare at the displays at the museum. He'd start fidgeting until finally he just had to sneak up there and touch the fossils. He'd been thrown out of several museums for that.

A knock at the front door jerked Ryuuzaki from his thoughts and for a moment he only stared in the door's direction blankly. The knock returned, louder and more persistent this time and Ryuuzaki scrambled to answer it.

Ryuuzaki threw the door open to reveal an irate Haga standing on the doorstep.

"You know," Haga said, shoving his way past Ryuuzaki and into the house "if you're going to invite someone over, the least you could do is answer the door."

"Well why didn't ya just come in?" Ryuuzaki returned with the same animosity. "I told you everyone was gone."

"No thank you." Haga answered. "I learned not to do that after the last time."

"I close the bathroom door now. When I know you're coming." Ryuuzaki defended, looking down in embarrassment.

"You're a neanderthal."

"Are we gonna duel or not?" Ryuuzaki asked, annoyed.

Haga grinned as he produced his deck.

Several moments of silence passed as they set up their paper dueling fields on the living room floor of Ryuuzaki's rickety trailer.

"Hey Haga, you ever been in love?"

Haga gave his friend a strange look. "No." he answered, suspiciously.

"Me neither. You wanna do it?"

Haga choked. "Ex…_Excuse me!_"

"Yea, ya know. I bet I kiss pretty good."

Haga seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and he turned his head, sticking his nose in the air slightly. "I think not."

"Sure I would. Come on. What's the harm in one little kiss?" Ryuuzaki leaned forward slightly, over his field and when Haga looked over his face flushed a bright red.

"I don't want to kiss _you_!"

"Why not?"

Haga blinked slightly, taken aback by the solemn, quiet voice of his friend.

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Haga asked, looking away nervously. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up." Ryuuzaki mumbled, adverting his gaze. "I just thought that maybe we could … ya know. And since we're friends it would be ok if it was … embarrassing or awkward an' ya know, it would be ok if we screwed up, cause we're always screwin' up anyway."

Haga cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I mean, it's not like I don't love you." Ryuuzaki rushed to explain. "I mean, I'm not _in_ love with you but I love you."

Haga's mind was racing trying to make sense of this. Ryuuzaki had a big family. He was more used to saying 'I love you' than Haga who had only his parents, who weren't home much anyway.

"And it's not like I don't know that nobody's gonna want a guy like me. I know that. I don't expect you to _want_ me or anything. I just … wanna try it, you know. I wanna … touch you…"

Haga's face blazed red in a stark contrast with his green hair.

"_Why!"_ he screamed suddenly.

It hung in the air until the room was silent once more.

"You shouldn't degrade yourself like that." Haga said, looking away. "It's not like I'm any better."

"I know." Ryuuzaki smiled. "Don't we make the perfect pair?"

It seemed red was the new permanent color of Haga's cheeks.

Ryuuzaki smiled softly. "Haga-kun, you're all I'll ever have."

"You make it sound like you're settling for me." Haga mumbled with a frown.

"I'm not." Ryuuzaki smiled.

The room fell silent again.

"Well?" Haga asked finally, a little annoyed.

Ryuuzaki blinked up at him innocently. "What?"

Haga growled to himself. "You just said you wanted to kiss me. So … _do it!_"

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened.

"Before I change my mind!" Haga warned.

"Right." Ryuuzaki said, scrambling over both of their fields and hesitated only a moment, looking into his best friend's blue eyes, before crushing their lips together with enough force to send Haga stumbling back.

"_You idiot!"_ Haga yelled, shoving the other away. "That's not how to do it!"

"_Well show me, then!"_ Ryuuzaki yelled back.

Haga got back on his knees and moved forward until he and Ryuuzaki were only inches apart and took the teen's chin in a firm grip, tilting his head slightly before bringing their lips together in a soft but firm touch.

His unoccupied hand landed on Ryuuzaki's shoulder and as the kiss progressed, he began to move his lips against his friend's.

Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around Haga's neck and, always the enthusiastic one, plunged his tongue in the other's mouth when he gasped for air.

Haga panicked but Ryuuzaki was pressed against him, holding him firmly in place as his tongue plundered it's newly acquired territory.

He never noticed when his glasses went missing but when he reached up to tangle his fingers in Ryuuzaki's thick hair he found _that hat_ in his way and it went flying. The stupid hat. Haga had never liked the thing.

Ryuuzaki's hands found their way under his shirt and Haga moaned, tilting his head back and giving Ryuuzaki the perfect opportunity to attack his neck.

Haga barely registered being pushed gently to the floor, forgotten duel monsters cards beneath him to be clutched at later and Ryuuzaki on top of him continuing his ministrations that were turning Haga's mind to pudding.

And Ryuuzaki wasn't quite thinking either. The clearest thought in his head … was that Haga tasted pretty good and he was vaguely wondering if he would taste better without his shirt … or various other articles of clothing that were beginning to annoy him.

Just as he was about to test the theory, the front door opened.

His mother was standing in the doorway with a bag of groceries in one arm.

She screamed, the events taking place on her living room floor having sunk in, and dropped the groceries.

Several other faces peered in around her with mouths open in a range of expressions.

Haga looked in the direction of the disturbance but the image was fuzzy without his glasses.

Ryuuzaki winced as egg gook started oozing from the bottom of the bag.

"Oh shit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: So busy lately. To whoever's reading On Swearing and System Failures, I have the next chapter in the works...but don't hold your breath. Hope ya all did well on the tests for all who had them recently. And now...I will be typing up my short little Jun thingy for GX.


End file.
